sydneybellfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Plays
Here is the ''List of Plays ''that she has been in. The list starts from the current play or musical to her first show. Community - Anne in The Diary of Anne Frank 2016 The show will be in October at Desoto Family Theatre in Desoto, MS. She is thrilled to explore this character! Off-Broadway - Shopkeeper's Daughter/Featured Ensemble in A Little Princess 2014 The show ran May 22 - May 25 at the Hudson Guild Theatre in New York, New York. This is the Off-Broadway and U.S. Premiere of the show. This show was in association with''' Kids of The Arts (KOTA). Sydney was very excited to be in such a new show! It was her first Off-Broadway Show! Here is the official website for the show: '''http://alittleprincessnyc.com/ Community - Helen Keller in The Miracle Worker 2014 The show ran January 17 - February 2 at Germantown Community Theatre (GCT) in Germantown, Tennessee. She played the iconic role of Helen Keller. She spent a bunch of time researching the role and focused on playing it as honest as possible. Sydney even walked around blindfolded with headphones on to prepare for the role. She watched numerous documentaries about deaf-blind people and of course Helen Keller footage. She really based her portrayal not just deaf-blind, but also as a younger child. (Since Helen in the play was six and a half years old.) This was Sydney's toughest role yet, but will defintely be suceeded by much harder ones. Community - Tina in Ruthless! 2013 The show ran May 17 - June 2 at Germantown Community Theatre (GCT) in''' Germantown, Tennessee'. She was cast as the lead, Tina Denmark. This was Sydney's first time doing a show at GCT and her first time using a gun onstage! It was a great expierence and will possibly get to do more at that theatre. It was also her first time being the only child in a cast of adults. Regional - Annie in Annie 2011 This was a show that played November 18 - December 23 at[[Playhouse on The Square| '''Playhouse On The Square' ]] (a regional theatre) in Memphis, Tennessee. She was precast for this role as well. This is her first regional theatre title role. Off-Broadway -The Sorceress of Silence in Musicville 2011 This was a camp in New York City that she auditioned to be apart of early that year. It was apart of the Broadway Workshop. It was a week-long camp and an original musical. She played one of the three leads, The Sorceress of Silence. It ran in July of 2011. The role was actually supposed to be a boy role, but thought she fit the part and changed the gender of the role for her. This was also Sydney's first evil role and her first production in New York. Community - Annie in Annie 2010 This was at the''' Harrell Theatre ' in '''Collierville, Tennessee'. She played the title role and did every showing. It ran December 4-19 of 2011. This was her first title role. This was her last show at that theatre. Community - Mary Lennox in The Secret Garden 2010 This took place at[[ DeSoto Family Theatre| DeSoto Family Theatre]] in Desoto, Mississippi. She was the lead role and this was her first non-musical play she has been in. She had numerous monologues to memorize and was onstage almost the entire time. She did not have an understudy. It ran September 10-19 of 2011. This was her first production with animals in it. Including: a turtle, a rabbit, and a dog. Regional - Orphan/Rose Seller in Oliver! 2010 This was at Playhouse on The Square (a regional theatre) in Memphis, Tennessee. She had a minor part in this musical, but a good time. It ran July 14 - June 6 of 2011. Regional - Lucy Pevensie in Narnia 2009 This was at Playhouse on The Square (a regional theatre) in Memphis, Tennessee. This was her first lead role and her first regional theatre show. She claims it was her favorite show to do. It ran November 6 - December 22. Community - Cat In The Hat in Kidz Kabaret 2009 This was at the Harrell Theatre in Collierville, Tennessee. She also played various other roles in this production, but for space purposes I just put one of them. This was a variety show. It had many songs from many musicals that were put together. It ran April 24 - May 3. Community - Interplanet Janet in School House Rock Live! Jr. 2009 This was at the''' Harrell Theatre' in' Collierville, Tennessee'. She played a fun role and claims it was the show with the longest rehearsal time ever. She also helped make most of the props. The run time is unknown. Community - Crazy Sock Puppet Lady in High School Musical 2 2008 This was at the' Harrell Theatre' in '''Collierville, Tennesse'. This was the weirdest role she has ever played. She also played a student as well. This is also the hottest production she has ever been in. Anyway, it ran July 17 - August 3. Community - Miss Hannigan in Broadway Babies 2008 This was at the''' Harrell Theatre' in '''Collierville, Tennessee'. This was Sydney's first show! She says she doesn't remember much about it except that it was fun and crazy. She also played other minor roles in this show. It ran May 1-4 of 2008.